


Romeo and Julian

by VictoriaGreenleaf



Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Frostiron bingo round 1 secret challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGreenleaf/pseuds/VictoriaGreenleaf
Summary: Loki and Tony are the leads in their high school play Romeo and Juliet, and the romance might just go past the stage.My first fic for the frostiron Bingo and the secret challenge.





	1. Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> Square n2 Theatre au
> 
> Finally added something to the Frostiron Bingo!

Tony started racing down the hall the second the bell rang at the end of last period.

The cast for the school play Romeo (Racheal) and Juliet (Julian) was up today and Tony had been practically shaking with nerves and excitement to find out his part.

He’s hoping for Romeo, because frankly he would kill it, and the role would let him have a challenge, not to mention it means he gets to kiss whichever lucky guy or girl gets Juliet, or “Julian”, the drama teacher Miss Hill had somehow convinced Principal Fury into letting any and all roles be played by whoever best fits despite any backlash they might get for swapping genders.

Tony thinks it’s a great idea, because it keeps more jerks away from theatre, and it means he gets his first kiss with a guy, even if it isn’t a real kiss because acting and all that, and well there was that one time with Bruce but Rhodey had dared him so it doesn’t really count.

He got to the bulletin board in the main lobby and pushed past the group of people to see the roles.

Ah the poster says Romeo and Julian, so he will be getting his first kiss with a guy if he’s Romeo.

Ignoring his nerves as he realizes that his eyes scan down to the cast list.

He fist pumps the air when his eyes see his name next to Romeo, and just as he sees the name attached to Julian he’s interrupted by a voice practically in his ear.

“Well, it looks like you’re my Romeo.”

Recognizing both name and voice Tony turns and, yeah, Tony has never been this lucky and unlucky at the same time.

Standing less than a foot to his left is Loki Odinson, the cocky bastard from his calculus and of course theatre class, the guy is ridivulously smart, like Tony levels of stupid smart, he’s smug about it too, and he’s got a wit sharp enough to cut, all of which makes him an annoying classmate for all those who can’t keep up.

However for Tony it makes him one of the things he looks forward to about those classes, not to mention the guys a looker, long black hair and a tall lean physique, yeah Tony can’t complain about who he gets to kiss one bit.

“I gather you got Julian.”

“Indeed I did, I look forward to it, I’m a rather big fan of Shakespeare.”

“That doesn’t surprise all that much if I think about it, but yeah I’m looking forward to it too, the cast seems good judging from everyone standing around, and Hill is amazing so it should be good.”

Loki nods while grabbing something from the table, he then extends his arm to Tony and says.

“Your script book.”

Tony takes it and replies. 

“Why thank you, will you be at the first meeting today, a lot of people skip that one because it’s not actual acting or theatre practice.”

“I am.” Loki starts walking away a few steps before turning to say.

“Shall we?”

It takes Tony a minute to realize he means shall they go to said meeting.

“Oh yeah let’s go.” 

Tony catches up with Loki and as they walk to the drama room for the meeting he asks.

“So I’m guessing I already know the answer to this, but do you have any complaints about it being Romeo you’re stuck with, a guy I mean?”

“Definitely not, the relationship is with the characters after all, not the actors, and that won’t change if it’s straight or not, additionally I’m pan, so I really couldn’t care less for the gender.” He pauses for a moment before adding. “And you’re not hard on the eyes either.”

Tony almost trips when he hears that, but he wouldn’t be the smooth Tony Stark if he did, instead he replies with.

“Well you’re not half bad yourself Snow White.”

“Snow white?”

“You spend time with me and you get dumb nicknames, ask any of my friends it’s how it works, and come on you can’t tell me I’m wrong, you’ve got the raven hair and snow white skin.”

Loki chuckles.

“I guess I can’t argue with that.” He walks ahead to open the door and they enter.

It’s the first practice today and Tony can’t wait.

It’s not a full rehearsal yet but working in groups everyone is going to start reading lines together and act out some of the scenes, Tony doesn’t know if he’s more nervous or excited to possibly get to kiss Loki today.

On the one hand he wants to get that first kiss done with so he can stop feeling nervous, on the other, well he’s nervous. 

Sure from what he’s heard from girls he’s a good kisser, but he’s never properly kissed a guy, and what counts as a stage kiss anyway? A peck? No tongue but more than a peck? Tongue? 

Just then Tonys thoughts are interrupted by a rather sarcastic voice saying.

“O Romeo, O Romeo, where art thou Romeo?”

He turns to see Loki walking towards him with a slight smirk on his face.

“Why he’s right here.”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s the line.

“You ready to practice princess?”

Loki raises an eyebrow while tilting his head before Tony elaborates.

“Snow White was too long.”

“I do believe my name is shorter than both of those.”

“Ah well Loki you’re kinda playing my princess, or well prince I guess.”

Loki shakes his head with a smile before gesturing to the stage.

“Shall we begin Romeo?”

“Lead the way Julian.”


	2. Accident Prone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the prompt Accident Prone which is square o5 on the bingo, hope you enjoy!

They’re now into the second month of rehearsals and everythings been going great. 

People are remembering their lines, the costume department has made huge progress, the sets are coming together even if it is mainly painted cardboard, and everyone is having a blast.

On top of that Tony would say Loki and him are pretty good friends at this point, they've spent a ton more time together in class and have gone to cafes to practice reading lines a few times.

All and all Tony has no complaints.

Well except for this one thing, and maybe two but the second might not be a problem.

Tony is ridiculously accident prone.

The first day of rehearsal he almost sprained his ankle. The next he fell from the stand in “balcony” from one of the scenes, another time he somehow managed to stab himself with the fake knife, nothing severe but still, Tony is certain he’s cursed to break at least one bone while in this play.

Which leads to Tonys other problem, Loki.

Loki noticed how often he’s injured himself recently and has taken the role of mother hen very seriously. He’s helped Tony patch himself up, has taken precautions to keep him safe, if it wasn’t for how fast he fell Loki would have caught Tony in his arms when he fell from the balcony.

Which leads into the maybe second problem.

Tony still denies it, but Bruce and Rhodey who have had to hear many a thing from theater insist Tony has a crush.

Which is just ridiculous, because sure Lokis hot, to deny that would just be a lie, and maybe some of Romeos heart eyes didn’t need much acting but a crush would just be insane.

At this moment Tonys luck kicks in and he’s starting to fall off the stage.

He lets out a very manly scream as he closes his eyes before meeting the tile flour.

Only to be met by lean arms and a strong chest instead.

He opens his eyes to meet Lokis very concerned face.

“Umm, Hi.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah thanks to you.”

After seeing he really is fine, Loki laughs in his face.

“How on earth do you manage to keep falling, tripping, or otherwise hurting yourself?”

“Bad karma?” Tony replies with a smile before realizing something.

“Uh Loki, you can put me down now.”

Loki, wait no way, Loki actually blushes as he puts Tony back down and says.

“Not even you could have done something bad enough to merit all this.”

“What do you mean even me?”

Loki simply rolls his bright emerald eyes with a chuckle in response to Tonys comment.

“What are you still doing here anyway Lokes? You usually leave the second rehearsal’s over.”

“Lokes? Oh you know what never mind, you and nicknames are a package deal as you’ve proven. I was actually wondering if you might like to go to the cafe to read lines again this Saturday, and perhaps catch a movie afterwards?” As he finishes he looks to the ground.

It takes a second for Tony to realize why. Cafe, and a movie after. Did Loki just ask him on a date? Tonys first thought is panic because no use denying it now he most definitely has a crush, but by the looks of it it’s mutual, and before Tony has a chance to rethink it he looks Loki in the eye and says.

“I’d love too.”

Loki smiles and it lights up his whole face to the point where Tony would swear he’s glowing.

“Wonderful, I just hope you don’t kill yourself with the popcorn somehow.”

Tony laughs out loud at that.

“Come on Princess, now you made it sound like a challenge.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the secret challenge!
> 
> This is for the prompt Maria Stark which is square b4 on my card.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little fic!

Today's the day, the very first performance.

Tony is absolutely over the moon with excitement for the play, all the rehearsals have been amazing, he’s got his lines down packed, and any opportunity to kiss Loki is a good one. 

Really he should have more of those because he’s 90% sure they’re dating, yet the only kisses they’ve had so far have been on stage, that’s something Tony is hoping to fix after the play.

“You ready?” 

Tony turns to see Loki standing behind him in costume, and really, Tony should have chocolate or something sent to the costume department because holy does Loki look drop dead gorgeous in those clothes.

“Sure am, you excited?”

“I can’t wait, we’ll finally get to perform our extravagant deaths in front of others.”

Tony laughs. “I just hope I don’t stab myself for real again.”

Loki joins in on the laughter before asking.

“Do you have family waiting in the audience?”

“Just my mom Maria.” Tony answers with a smile, hoping Loki won’t press about his father. “How about you?”

“My mother Frigga and the oaf I have for a brother.”

“Come on now I have a class with Thor, he might not be the smartest but oaf really?”

“Oh I don’t doubt his intellect, not much at least, but you don’t live with him.” He replies with a smile.

Tony shakes his head and chuckles.

“Fair enough.”

“Places!” Ms Hill calls from the door of the dressing/waiting room.

“Let the show begin Princess.” 

Tony and Loki walk on stage for the final bow hand in hand to the sound of the cheering crowd with similes on their faces.

Tony can see Maria standing almost front and center next to Thor, and who Tony imagines is Lokis mom. Both her and Maria look like they cried at one point or another while Thor just looks happy with his usual smile.

After a few more bows they walk off stage to the lobby to see their respective family and get some pictures.

Tony steps through the door and is almost immediately greeted by a strong hug.

“You were marvelous!” Maria says as she backs away from the hug.

“You both were.” She says as she nods towards Loki, who just smiles back.

“Loki!” His mother calls as she wraps her son in a hug with Thor standing to the left.

“Glad you liked it.”

“Brother it was great! And Tony you were very good as well!”

“Thanks.” He replies slightly surprised by Thors compliment.

“You both had very convincing chemistry.” Frigga says with what Tony could only describe as a knowing look.

He hears Loki mutter “mother” under his breath just before Maria says.

“Indeed, you make a fine couple.”

“Well you know acting really is a skill.” Tony says nervously.

“Thor why don’t we give them some room I’m sure they’re busy with pictures, would you like to wait with us, I’m Frigga by the way.”

“Maria, and yes I would, but first I’d like to congratulate my son a little more, I’ll catch up.”

As Frigga and Thor leave Maria walks over to Tony and moves him away from Loki for a second.

“You know, if one thing leads to another, I’d say you picked a good one.”

“Well you know we’re not really-”

“Oh nonsense if not right now I give you both a week, now go take pictures with your co star.”

Tony just stands somewhat in shock as he watches his mom leave after what she said, which all things considered, is a pretty good reaction to your sons first gay relationship, but damn if it was still unexpected.

“Maria is about as observant as my mother.” Loki says moving to stand next to him.

“You think your mom knows?”

“Oh yes, most likely for some time now, maybe a week or two?”

“You talk about me that much at home?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I talk about theater with my mother often, not just you.”

“Ah but I’m included in the theater talk?” Tony asks with a smug smile.

Loki rolls his eyes. “Why yes, you are, and both my and your mother seem more than fine with us dating.”

“So we are then? Dating I mean?” Tony asks joy moving to the front of his heart.

“Yes? We’ve been on a decent number of dates now and we’ve kissed more than any new couple I know.” Loki pauses for a moment to add. “That is if you want to be together as well.”

Tony takes a step forward and looks up to better meet Lokis eyes. “Hell yes I do! Though I will say, we haven’t really kissed yet, not us I mean.”

Lokis features take on a small smirk as he whispers. “I reckon we should fix that.”

Loki leans forward a little more so their lips meet.

Tony doesn’t take long to kiss back, he wouldn’t admit it, but his knees go weak as Loki deepens the kiss, cupping the side of his face as Tony burrows one of his hands in Lokis long black hair.

They pull apart a moment later with small smiles sitting on both their faces.

“I just hope our romance ends better than our characters did.” Tony says breaking the short silence.

Loki chuckles before pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
